Naruto no Kikoo
by InsertHilariousPenNameHere
Summary: When Naruto sees Sasuke's dying body on the mission to Wave, he is drawn into his mindscape. Instead of meeting the Kyuubi however, he meets... The Kikoo, a giant flaming bird? And why is he giving him this halberd thing? Very slight Bleach crossover, SuperPowered!Naruto, but hopefully not Godly!Naruto. Knowledge of Bleach not required. T for cussing and some gore.


_**Naruto no Kikōō**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Bleach themes mentioned in this story. I most definitely do not own the Sokyoku, but I will attempt to extrapolate on the history of the Sokyoku and the Kikōō. Thank you for reading.**

-/-

Naruto, if he was honest to himself, didn't _really _like his teammates. Sure, Sakura was cute and all, but she sometimes got so _annoying _he couldn't stand it. Especially when she was going on about her 'precious Sasuke-kun', or complaining about how difficult the training Kakaashi-sensei was giving them was. He just wanted to grab her by the shoulders and yell 'If you don't want to train then don't be a ninja!'

He wouldn't of course. But it was honestly so aggravating that… Well. Anyway. Sasuke, on the other hand, was a total asshole. He didn't have _any _good moments, he was just quiet douchebag constantly. He was arrogant, conceited, and above all _dismissive _of Naruto. Even when Naruto thought he might finally get the bastard to acknowledge Naruto was better than him, the teme just turned away, scoffing.

Kakashi-sensei wasn't that bad, if he was honest. Sure, he spent a little too much time training Sasuke, or rather not training him and Sakura. Naruto had never had a sensei before, but he thought a teacher was supposed to teach, not neglect.

He digressed. He was happy really, about their first C-Rank mission, even if it was a little unorthodox. He doubted he could call it a C-Rank anymore, what with the A-Rank missing-nin jumping about. It wasn't every day and Kiri-nin nearly killed your sensei with a giant sword, after all.

What annoyed him the most, though, was this. The two thugs sitting on the floor in front of him had been knocked out and tied up with thick rope from Tsunami-sans fishing gear. They were unlikely to escape: Naruto had confiscated their weapons, and they were thugs, not ninja.

Even so, Naruto was reluctant to leave Tsunami and Inari on their own with these thugs. When he expressed this, Inari and Tsunami both shook their heads angrily.

"No, no, no." They said, pushing him to the door. "Go out and help your friends. We can take care of these guys."

Naruto nodded uncertainly, still not totally sure of whether he should leave them alone. Eventually he committed to his decision to leave, creating three clones to watch over them.

Naruto sped through the trees as fast as he could, hoping that he could get there before Sakura or Sasuke, or even Kakashi-sensei, were hurt. When Naruto arrived, he saw three things. Tazuna was the first thing, being guarded by Sakura and surrounded by the bodies of other bridge builders. He shuddered, unsure whether they were dead or not.

The second thing he saw was a ton of mist down one end of the bridge, most likely where Kakashi-sensei and Momochi Zabuza were fighting. The third thing he saw was the dome of ice.

He frowned. A dome of ice? What the hell?

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "That dome was created by Zabuza's assistant! Sasuke's in there! You have to help him!"

Naruto nodded, taking in the information without a sound. Then he jumped into one of the gaps between the bits of ice in the dome, and saw Sasuke. He was covered in senbon and blood, and Naruto could see the red eyes with black, swirling tomoe.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What the… Why are you so hurt?!"

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered. "Why did you come in here!? You should've attacked from the outside!"

"How was I supposed to know you were so pathetic?!" He yelled in response. "Can't even handle a single ninja!"

Haku watched the two adolescent boys fight, and shook his head. It was a shame that she'd have to kill them, but Zabuza-sama said it was necessary, so… He cleared his throat.

Both boys instantly turned to look at him, hidden in the mirror as he was. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "How are you in the mirror like that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's part of his bloodline, baka." He muttered, just loud enough for Naruto to hear. The blond turned to yell something at the black-haired boy, but Haku flicked a senbon into Naruto's arm.

"Gah!" He yelled. "That hurt, bastard!"

Haku sighed, sending three more senbon flying to hit him in the chest. They didn't pierce very deeply, but that wasn't her aim. Yet.

"Idiot!" Sasuke yelled. "We can't fight him like this! We have to-!"

Haku interrupted him by sending a wave of senbon at Naruto. These would kill him, and hopefully enrage the second boy past the point of reason, so he'd stop predicting his attacks so well.

That didn't happen. The second boy, Sasuke, darted in front of Naruto and took the full barrage of senbon. He didn't make a sound.

"S-Sauke?" Naruto asked for the second time. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, dobe…" He muttered. "My body just moved it's own."

He sank to the floor, and Naruto watched him fall. Then he looked up at Haku, and his eyes glowed red.

-/-

When Naruto awoke, he found himself in a sewer. The walls were lined with rusty pipes, some of them leaking, and the floor was covered with a murky brown liquid. Naruto shivered, disgusted, then looked around. There was a wall behind him, and a passage ahead.

"_Why am I here?" _He asked himself. "_No, more importantly, where is here?"_

There was no response, but Naruto was curious. He began moving forward, through the sewer, if that was what it was. For about half an hour there appeared to be no change, but Naruto felt _something_. He didn't know what it was, just an uncomfortable buzzing sound, and the undeniable feeling of pressure.

He continued walking for a little while longer, until he came across a cage. _"What the… What is this?"_

"This is my cage." Came a booming voice. "I am trapped here within you, and this is the centre of my imprisonment."

"_Imprisonment?" _Naruto asked. _"Why are you imprisoned within me?"_

"I have no idea." Came the voice, and then a bird flew into view. It was impossibly huge, indescribably large, and incredibly massive – and it was on fire. Or at least it looked like it was. "One minute, I was about to execute some noble girl, then ninety-nine percent of my consciousness was summoned here. The last thing I saw was some orange-haired brat jumping in front of that girl."

"_Wait wait wait- execute? Noble? Consciousness? What the hell are you talking about?"_

The great bird sighed. "Think of it like this- I am a being of immense power, born from the origins of the universe, with no reason other than to wander- Until that fateful day six-hundred-and-seventy-three millennia ago."

"_SEVENTY-THREE MILLENIA AGO?!" _Naruto yelled. _"JUST HOW OLD ARE YOU?!"_

The bird sniffed. "Much older than that, I assure you. Anyway, may I carry on?" At Naruto's wordless nod, he continued. "I was chanced upon by a man. He had no name, apparently, but was interested in my power. He said that he was hoping to create a land of hope and peace, where the souls of the dead could go on living, and be reunited with the cycle of reincarnation upon their death in this 'Soul Society'. He provided quite the convincing argument. He proposed an actual government, of all things, where matters concerning crimes and rights could be discussed. In fact, he intended for this Soul Society to become another city, and when the souls of those carried there died and re-entered the world, they retained some primitive memory of how things worked. Which is how the world came about is it did today."

Naruto stood there, open-mouthed in shock. He gaped, and as jaw flapped open like a fish gulping in water. The bird continued, regardless.

"Anyway, his proposal was this – those who had committed heinous crimes in the afterlife should have their soul incinerated, obliterated in fact, so that they could not harm any others in their second life. It's a well-known fact that souls carry some traits over into their future lives, and he wanted to ensure that only the best survived, for the sake of humanity."

The bird cleared its throat. "However, the only one powerful enough to obliterate these souls for eternity was me. He asked me to become his executioner, and I agreed. I was caught up in his impassioned speech about the wellbeing of mankind, and suddenly I wanted these primitive apes to succeed in their endeavours. They were amusing to watch, and became fascinated with their growth. Such that I began to wonder whether some of these souls, the ones that had committed less severe crimes, should be incinerated. Perhaps they deserved a second chance?"

The bird shook its head sadly. "This man did not agree with me. He abolished the government, temporarily at least, and became the sole sovereign of this nation, the 'Spirit King' as he fashioned himself. He had grown in power of the years I had known him, and whilst my own power had not diminished, it had not increased either. Enlisting the help of Death, the Shinigami as you know him, and another being created at the birth of the universe, he sealed me into a halberd, in order to better control my powers. He underestimated me however, and my abilities caused this halberd to grow to immense proportions.

"This halberd was known as the Sokyoku. I am the Kikōō that is sealed inside it. My power was wrenched from my dimension to this one upon the day of your birth. Perhaps the seals we share drew us together – sealing me and the Kyuubi into your belly together."

"_THE KYUUBI!?" _Naruto yelled. _"The demon that attacked my village twelve years ago!?"_

"Oh yes. It wasn't his fault though – his mind was being controlled by another. Your father sealed him into you in the hopes that you would take control of him, and that you would bring peace to the Shinobi world." The Kikōō shed a small tear, nigh invisible to Naruto's eyes. "What a brave man."

Naruto was still shaking his head in disbelief. His head shot up at the mention of his father. _You know who my father is? But how? He couldn't have been important enough to have been at the battle – and you said this man sealed him into me…" _Naruto paused, a sudden though breaking over him. _"Wait- does this mean that- my father was- The Yondaime Hokage?!"_

The Kikōō nodded, somehow managing to smile at his wonderment. "Oh yes. He was. He's in here in fact, if you want to talk to him."

"_Really?! That'd be-!" _Naruto suddenly realised how long they'd been talking. _"Crap! Sasuke and I are probably dead by now, Sakura too! I have to get out of here!"_

"Indeed you do." The Kikōō nodded. "However, before you go, take this." He waved a wing at Naruto. In front of him, a hole opened up in the floor, the water gushing down into it, as something began to rise from its pits.

The tip of a weapon emerged first, slowly rising to reveal an axe-like blade, connected to a thin black pole. When Naruto looked more closely, he saw there was a spike extending from the top of the pole, just past the tip of the axe of the halberd.

_Amazing… _Naruto thought. The blade, and the spike glowed with white, fiery power, little streamers of blue, red and white running through the handle. He noticed the cords coiled around the bottom of the blade – who knew why? Perhaps he could unravel them and use them to bind someone? Oh well. He'd find out soon.

"Now," The Kikōō said. "I must warn you to never, ever undo that cord. In this state, I am sealed to my fullest extent – this is so that my power does not harm those around you. However, as you undo the cord, more and more of my power is released. Should it ever become fully undone, it is likely that my power will obliterate everything within several miles of you – I do not know for definite. However, should the cord ever become fully severed from the blade…"

The Kikōō leaned far in towards him.

"You will bring about the apocalypse."

Naruto gazed into the Kikōō's huge eyes, gaping and wide-eyed. He nodded, stammered out an, "I-I won't, I swear," and backed away a step. The Kikōō withdrew, satisfied, and nodded.

"Well, now that that's over and done with," the Kikōō smiled, "I can send you back into the real world."

-/-

Haku watched on in what seemed to be silent horror. Every senbon he had flicked at Naruto had melted, the molten metal splashing on the boy's clothes and running off. Oddly, his clothes didn't seem to be affected, but the boy on the floor was bleeding out, and Haku had secretly hoped that they might be able to run away. Now though… He was terrified.

Suddenly, Naruto seemed to awaken. His eyes snapped open, and he raised his head. He brought his hands up swiftly in front of him, slapping them together. He then slowly drew them apart, flames blazing in the space opening up. When he extended his arms as far as they could go, he threw them back, and the flames lengthened into something like a spear. After a few seconds, the flames gathered together, compressing and… solidifying, it seemed.

Eventually, they took on a muted black quality, like coal, with only a few streamers of red blue and white running through it. The pole hovered in the air a second, then Naruto's hand swept forward and grabbed onto it, raising it into a stance that Haku had never seen before. Then the top end of the pole blazed anew, and a blade began to stretch out of it – wreathed in flame for a few brief seconds, before solidifying into an axe-like blade.

Haku's breath caught in his throat – this was incredible. He barely registered that this was the boy he was supposed to be fighting; at this stage, it seemed impossible. Finally, Naruto spoke.

"Now…" He muttered, cracking his neck. "I'm getting all fired up."

Naruto swept his arm to the side, and blazing hot flames engulfed Haku's world.

-/-

Kakashi had been fighting Momochi Zabuza for around ten minutes now – ten times longer than the average battle between ninja. And at this point, Zabuza was winning. The Kiri missing-nin already had larger reserves than Kakashi, and he was using much less chakra-intensive techniques. Not to mention he didn't have the constant drain of a Sharingan on his body.

"You look tired, Copy-nin Kakashi." Zabuza taunted, a wicked grin on his water clone's face. "Maybe you should take rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead." Kakashi stated haggardly, his exhaustion showing in his voice.

"That's exactly what I meant." Zabuza laughed cruelly, and launched himself forward-

Fire blazed on the other side of the bridge. There was a shrill scream, and then a dark object flew out of the inferno. It landed over to one side, and Zabuza and Kakashi hurried over to take a look at it.

It was Haku. The soot covering his body barely concealed the horrific burns covering his body, or the smoke rising from his hot flesh as it met the cold mist air. Zabuza drew in a sharp breath as gazed down on his protégé's body, then turned swiftly to Kakashi.

"So…" He growled. "This is the capability of your students. Makes me wonder why you're not better."

"Well-!" Kakashi began, when something flew down from the sky and landed in front of them, cracking the surface of the bridge in the area beneath him.

Kakashi jumped, then looked closely at the figure. While the mist seemed to obscure him, he could make out what looked like a spear with an axe blade on the top, and that the figure was wearing bright… Orange… Clothes.

"Naruto?" He asked incredulously. Where had the boy gotten the halberd? And more importantly, who did he jump that high? There were no nearby trees for him to wall-walk up, and his clones couldn't have launched him that high.

"You…" Zabuza said. "Are you the one who killed Haku?"

Naruto looked at him, an angry light blazing in his eyes. "Yes." He ground out.

"I see." Zabuza muttered. For a moment he seemed about to turn and walk away, but then he whipped round and swung his sword at Naruto's head.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, leaping forward to try and take on the blade, but he needn't have worried. Naruto had caught the sword on his halberd, the pole, not the blade, and was now struggling to push Zabuza back. What the boy hadn't seen though, was the man slowly and laboriously forming one-handed seals.

"Naruto! His hands!" Kakashi yelled, and Naruto's eyes darted over to where Zabuza was focussing intently on trying to summon a water dragon. His eyes narrowed as Kakashi leapt forward, and he ducked under the giant blade, causing his arm to go spinning around, and making him lose his concentration. Kakashi jumped on to the blade, using it as a launching pad, and thrusting a Chidori at his head.

Zabuza moved his head to the side, attempting to bring his sword up to slice in Kakashi's back, but Naruto was there, swinging his halberd at his side, and attempting to sever his upper body from his lower body, and Zabuza was forced to shield himself with Kubikiri Bocho.

Naruto quickly abandoned that avenue of attack, and instead thrust the pole at his head, forcing Zabuza to do the limbo, or get an amateur lobotomy.

A hand cloaked in lighting burst through Zabuza's chest, blood flying everywhere, and his body went limp. Kakashi let the man slide off of his arm, flicking his hand to get the blood off, even as the mist began to clear.

To show Gatou, a=standing with an army of thugs and mercenaries, eager to rip their throats out.

"Great." Naruto muttered. "More killing."

-/-

**And that's a wrap. Yeah, sorry everyone, about not updating anything for ages, but I'm growing somewhat tired of Sensei Strawberry. I will continue it at some point in the future, I have the next chapter in the works, but things I've planned out, I've realised, are kind of boring. It's basically the same storyline, but t=with everyone winning their fights easily. So, it will be radically different from now on.**

**Anyway, this is an idea I've been toying with for a while now, but I never really got to writing it. I do want to continue it, which is why it's not in the Plot Bunny section. Anyway, thanks for reading this AN, and please review!**


End file.
